Us against the world
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: This is based off of the song Me against the world by Simple Plan. What happens when Jacob "kidnaps" Leah and runs away with her? What happens while they're there and how does the rest of the pack feel about it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: This is based off of Me Against the World by Simple Plan. Enjoy.

_We're not be gonna just a part of the game_

_We're not be gonna be just the victims_

_We're taking our dreams_

_And they them apart_

'Til everyone's the same

"Leah! Leah! Wake up!" I shouted, launching pebbles at her window. I heard a groan and then she popped open the window.

"J-Jacob?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. I grinned.

"Yea. Now back up or else I'm landing on you," I joked and she did as was told and I jumped into her room with a soft thud. Her eyes widened as she realized I was actually there. She opened her mouth, probably to scream, but I covered it with my hand quickly.

"Be quiet. Get together your stuff," I told her, uncovering her mouth. She tilted her head at me.

"What are you talking about, Stupid?" Leah asked and I grinned, touching her cheek softly.

"We're leaving. Come on. Let's get out of here. Just for a few days," I told her and she shook her head quickly. I held her face between my hands. "I didn't want to imprint, okay? I'm sorry. But I don't want to be here, chained to a four year old. And I know you hate it here. I'll leave a note for Seth while you get ready.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_Jacob! This is the most idiotic plan you've ever had!_ Leah shouted, laughing in her head as we neared the border. I growled playfully and tried to push my legs harder, making me move faster. Leah did the same.

_Leah? Jake? What're you two… _Sam's voice went quiet and we both laughed. I held a duffel bag between my teeth, as did Leah. We weren't sure where we were going. We were just getting out of Forks for the week.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

"Yeah, I need a room for two," I told the cashier, giving her the money and she smiled sweetly at me. She glared at Leah and I rolled my eyes, taking the key cards. We were somewhere in the middle of Canada and it was snowing outside.

We headed up to our room where there were two beds and I sighed as I launched my duffel bag onto the couch, Leah following my actions. I turned to check out the room and Leah passed me. I heard the bed squeak as she sat down and I headed into the bathroom. I washed up my hands and when I returned out into the room area, Leah had her face in her hands.

"Leah!" I exclaimed, running and falling in front of her. I pulled her hands away and she shook her head.

"Sam always said I ran from my problems. And everyone in the pack thinks I'm a crazy… ya know and that I have temper problems and crap," she cried and I pulled her off of the bed into my lap.

I've got to prove them wrong

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

"Hey, you're not a 'ya know'. If anything, I am. I just ran from my imprint. I don't want to be with her. Edward and Bella are going to kill me," I chuckled, shaking my head. I didn't actually care anymore. "It's not that I didn't love Nessie, I do, but, as Bella always said, it's not enough."

"Not enough compared to what?" she asked me and I looked at my lap, and then stared up into her eyes.

"You."

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts We're not gonna let them control us

_We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

"What?" she asked and I noticed she was about to freak out. I grinned from ear to ear, holding her hands between mine and chewed my lower lip.

"I'm not letting the imprint win me over. It's taken Sam from you, it's taken my own sister from me, and it's also taken my best friend, Quil. I'm not losing you. I won't," I told her and I let one of my hands land on her cheek and she leaned into it. I saw tears forming into her eyes. She smiled weakly and then turned back to sad.

"When did you figure this all out?"

"When I was running, before I had ever seen Nessie, you had been human and I actually thought about picking you. And then Nessie came along and screwed everything up. Leah, you've been there my whole life, more than Bella. And I realized just how much I loved you." The tears poured down her cheeks, over my hands and onto her lap.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

"Are you sure you want me? No one else seems to," Leah told me and I let out a laugh.

"I don't care about anyone else, Lee-lee. I care about you and that's it," I described and I stood up, pulling her up into a bear hug.

"We're a pair of freaks," she pointed out, laughing and I chuckled, pulling back to look at her red face.

"Fine. We're freaks. Oh well. We'll live through it," I said positively and she nodded. "That's the only reason I brought you up here. To tell you I love you, Lee-lee."

"Does that mean it's time to go home?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Only if you want." She nodded.

"I want to shove it in everyone's face that I have Jacob."

"No bad thoughts," I pointed out and she nodded, smiling.

I've got to prove them wrong

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

"Leah!" her mother yelled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Where have you _been_?!"

"Calm down, Mom. I was with Jake. You know he wouldn't let anything happen to me. We left Seth a note saying he was with me," Leah pointed out. She smiled back at me and I grinned. We had made sure to come back human so no one could here our thoughts. Once we were close and realized there were wolves out, we called a cab.

Now I'm sick of this waiting

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

"Leah! You're back!" Seth yelled as he entered into the room. He launched his arms around his sister. I heard her chuckle quietly.

"I just went out with Jacob for a little bit. Calm down," she muttered as she shoved him off and stepped back to stand beside me. Her hand slipped into mine and I kissed her head. The pack came in at that moment, Sam in the front with Jared and Paul next to him. Leah tightened her grip onto my hand and I felt my smile fade.

"Jacob… You know you're holding Leah's hand, right?" Jared asked and I rolled my eyes. Leah's grip tightened even more and I knew this wasn't easy for her. Sam's eyes stayed on our hands.

"Yea, I know," I told him, looking down at Leah. She stared up at me, grinning weakly. I pressed my lips against hers and then pulled away to stare back at her again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Embry shouted and I sighed, looking over at them.

"What's the problem?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"The problem? Dude, ew, it's Leah," he pointed out and I growled, feeling my whole body shake with fury.

"Jake… Jake… listen to me… it's okay. Don't listen to them," Leah said sweetly, pressing her lips to my ear and rubbing my arm. She had pulled her hand away for the better. I probably would've broken it. The shaking slowed and Jared went to take a step forward and Sam held his arm out to stop him.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

"Leah, can I speak with you alone?" Sam asked and Leah shrugged, glancing around at everyone.

"Just say it now because we both know that no matter what, the pack will find out through thoughts," she said, trying to be mean. That would be Leah for ya. But she was my Leah.

"Fine. You're a disaster! You don't know whom you love! You only like guys with imprints and now you're stealing Jacob from his!" he shouted. The whole pack shushed and I felt Leah's hand on my arm tighten up.

"Shut the hell up, Sam! I _left_ Nessie! I can't stand being chained to someone by force like you all can! It's sick! Don't you DARE talk to Leah like that again or I _will_ kill you," I snapped, growling and shaking again. I pulled Leah lightly into my arms and she began to cry.

I've gotta prove them wrong

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

"Leah…" Sam muttered and I glared at him, shaking my head.

"No, Sam. You lost the chance to even be Leah's friend. Leave," I told him calmly and I could see the pain in his eyes. The pack quickly cleared out but Sam stayed frozen in place.

"Leah… I'm sorry…" Sam said and I shook my head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Sam. It never did. You promised to love her and then you left her. Sorry doesn't make up for the way you treated her afterwards. Sorry doesn't fix what you've done," I growled and Leah looked up at me. I felt my shirt sticking to my chest and I kissed her and listened as Sam left.

"I love you, Leah Anne Clearwater. Forever. No matter what anyone else says."

"I love you too, Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: Okay, I thank you all for all the reviews!! You all are wonderful! Special thanks to La Mariposa3795! I actually hadn't planned on continuing this but a lot of my reviewers asked me to so I decided I should. Tell me what you think!!

There was a howl outside and I groaned, rolling over and looking outside. It was just barely snowing and I smiled, sitting up. Leah stirred in her sleep and I stood, pulling my shoes on. She glanced over at me, confusion crossing her face.

"I'm cold…" she told me and I chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead.

"Liar. Now get up. Sam needs the pack," I told her, pulling her hands so she'd sit up. She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind and kissing my ear.

"I hate Sam," she growled and then stood off of the bed, pulling her shoes on as well. "Hey, I'll meet you with the group, okay?"

"You're not coming with me?" I asked, really confused.

"Oh… well… I am female… and I really would rather you not see me naked when I go to phase," she laughed and I nodded, grinning. I hopped out into the snow and quickly stripped, phasing after tying my clothing to my ankle. She had just asked me to stay the night because she was scared I'd disappear like Sam had. I could understand that, I guess.

_JACOB! Get your mind off of _her_!_ I heard Sam growl and I chuckled in my head. Did he think I honestly cared? It wasn't like I was thinking about her naked or anything. I was just thinking a-

_Oh my god! Sam! _Everyone groaned and I growled as I entered the clearing, taking a dive for his throat. His paw landed with my muzzle and I snarled as I bit his paw. I pinned him to the ground, teeth wanting to rip him apart.

_Don't you dare think of her like that again or I _will_ kill you!_ I snapped, and then slowly got off, keeping an eye on him.

_Jake! Are you okay? _Leah's voice said in my head and I tried to calm down as she came into the clearing. She rubbed her head against my chin. Everyone was replaying what had happened in his head but I assumed Leah was just trying to block everyone out.

_Guys… don't do this while we're wolves_, Quil growled and I rolled my eyes, glaring over at him as Leah pulled back from me. Leah snarled, tensing her body as her fur stood up. She looked vicious when she was mad and secretly, or not so secretly, I loved it. Leah turned to look at me, smiling a wolfy smile and I licked her ear.

_Anyways! What'd you want us…_ The scent hit us all in an instant and then a vampire was standing in between all of us. Another one, brown headed was standing next to him. Edward and Bella. Bella was holding Nessie, who was reaching out for me.

_Edward…_ Sam started and Edward's teeth seemed to grow and become sharper. I felt pain stab my heart.

_Go…_Leah told me and I shook my head, glancing over at her. She shot memories at me about how I loved Nessie not too long ago. How I was always around her and I snarled, ripping my claws into the ground.

_I told you I'm not Sam,_ I snapped, trying not to be mean but my temper was flaring. I stepped closer to her and licked her ear. Leah's mind invaded all of us with the last day she was actually with Sam. It was graduation day and he had promised to marry her not too long ago.

_Leah! We have a serious matter at hand. Stop thinking that or phase human!_ Sam demanded and I heard the pack all turn their attention back to Edward. I took a deep breath, taking a good look at Bella.

"Why?" she hissed and I tried not to get angry.

_I'm not being chained to a four year old without a choice of loving someone else, _I told Edward, thinking of Leah's gorgeous face.

"He said because he's not being chained to our daughter," Edward stated and I snarled loudly. "Without the choice of loving someone else." Bella looked hurt and Nessie looked like she was going to cry.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, fighting her mother's grasp. "Jakey!" I took a few steps forward, pointing my head up to her and licking her cheek. Tears slipped out of her eyes and she pushed her hand against my cheek. She was also reminding me how much I loved her, about the same way Leah had. I jumped back from her, growling. My fur stood up and Edward sighed.

"Jacob, you're hurting our daughter and I don't want her to hurt," Edward explained and I shook my large head.

_What about what I want? What about Leah, who hurts constantly? Or how about the kids in La Push? Should they be forced to live as a werewolf because of a stupid mistake _I_ couldn't control? Seriously, Edward. Think about what other consequences it has._ Sam came up next to me, taking a snap at my side and I clawed his cheek. _And Sam? Don't act like you own me. You don't._ I turned away from the vampire family and darted off the other direction as fast as I could. I couldn't hear the pack at all anymore and that made me glad. I didn't want to deal with their crap about Leah and I. _Leah._

_Right here, Jake,_ she told me and I suddenly froze, glancing over my shoulder. Leah had a smile on her face and she was darting towards me. I barked a laugh, speeding up so I could try to outrun her. _I'm faster. I'll always be faster._

_True. But it never hurts to try,_ I joked and she grinned. Vampire stench captured our noses and I felt like my lungs were on fire. It was awful. I skidded to a halt as Bella appeared in front of me.

"What happened to the Jacob I knew? What happened to _my Jacob_?" she asked and I glanced over at Leah.

_He died,_ I thought, though I knew she couldn't hear me. Edward probably could though. She darted back in the direction of Forks and I shivered, glancing over at Leah. She was pawing slowly at the ground. I licked her cheek and she smiled weakly.

_I'm sorry I caused this._

_Don't be. Let's get home and then let's eat! I'm starved!_ I joked and she nodded, grinning mischievously and darting off to her house. I grinned as I followed closely behind her. When we got there I took a run around the city's perimeter and when I got back, Leah was finally dressed. She headed inside and I quickly changed human and through on some cut offs. I just walked in and I smelled bacon and eggs and muffins with gravy. I wandered into the kitchen and saw Leah over the stove with a pan of eggs in her hand while Seth sat at the table, looking angry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she giggled as I kissed her neck. She turned just enough to kiss me and then I let her go, turning to look at Seth.

"What's up, Seth?" I asked. He had gotten back to the house before I had. Seth stood, the chair slamming into the wall and he stormed out of the room. I gulped.

What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are wonderful! Let's go for 15 reviews before I update after this chapter! Special thanks to La Mariposa3795 for being a great reviewer and giving me great ideas and .lions23 for being my best friend who encourages me all the time! Enjoy and tell me what you think of this chapter!

I didn't bother asking Leah about Seth because more than likely she knew about as much as I did. She and Seth stopped getting along after Nessie was born. Leah still hated vampires and Seth was pretty much a lap dog for them and that made her sick.

After eating, we decided to head down to the beach, even though it was cold. It didn't bother either of us so it didn't matter. I slipped my hand into hers as we walked barefoot on the beach. We probably looked crazy to anyone who didn't know we were wolves.

"So… a whole other pack, huh?" she joked, pushing me lightly. I smiled weakly, my mind wandering back onto Seth. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. "Jacob? What's wrong?"

Well… several things were wrong. Seth, for one. But… how I felt was weird. It was different than how I felt with Bella or Nessie. What made it even weirder was Leah being so sweet and innocent to me. I just never thought of Leah as sweet but that's what she was being.

"Nothing, sweetie," I told her, kissing her forehead. Small ice patches were pushed up onto the snow and sand by the water. For the most part, the water was still. She didn't seem to believe me but she shrugged. We wandered in silence for a moment when we noticed something dart across our path a few hundred yards ahead of us. There was a loud growl and then a howl and a giant wolf ran off into the forest. Leah gripped my hand tightly.

"Do you think everything's okay?" she wandered and I felt the fear she did. She worried more about Seth than anyone else, probably. "Come on. We need to phase. At least we'll find them and talk to them through, like, barks or something." I nodded and we both darted for where the wolf entered the forest. When we hit the forest, we turned out backs to each other and quickly got undressed, phasing quickly. I shoved my legs forward, sniffing around for Sam's scent and trailed him. We both hit the clearing about the same time and the pack was flipping out. Some were digging, others whimpering, some pacing. I exchange glances with Leah and she shrugged.

"Sam! What's going on?" I barked to him in wolf tongue and he glared at me. I growled, tensing my back and Leah licked my nose to tell me to calm down. I sighed.

_Let's just figure out what's wrong, okay?_ She told me and I nodded my large head to her.

"All of La Push is going to _die_ because of _you_!" Sam snapped back and I tilted my head, confused. "The Cullens called war on us! On eight of us scrawny wolves because of _you_!" I took a step back, shocked. Leah shoved her nose against me but I shook my head. "Yeah, Jake. Guess what? Nessie is in a depression mode and she's _four_! And that makes everyone hate us because they love her and hate you!"

"Why didn't you think of everyone else, Jacob?" Quil snapped over at me. Of course he would be very sensitive. He has an imprint to protect.

"Everyone is going to _die_ because of you and Leah!" Jared snarled and Leah growled, her claws digging into the ground.

"Why don't you all shut up?!" Leah snapped. She was strong for being a small wolf.

"You're not in charge, Leah," Sam growled and suddenly she seemed to become bigger and it made me shiver.

"Just listen," she begged and he became quiet, as did everyone else. "Sam and Quil and Jared, we have to get Claire, Kim, and Emily out of here, okay? Colin and Brady, you're going to go with them and guard them."

"We can do that," Quil snapped and she shook her head.

"No. You two are strong and older. We need you here," she told him and he growled slightly. I barked and he quickly quieted down. "Seth, Jacob, and I need to go talk to the Cullens."

_Why drag me in?_ Seth asked and we both looked over at him.

'_Cause if they want to kill someone, it'll be you,_ Leah joked, shoving him playfully.

"Now, Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared, I want you running perimeters non-stop, got it? Until this is sorted out, we can't take chances with our families," she told them and they slowly nodded. Paul and Jared darted off, Sam staying and staring at Leah. He then darted off and I knew he was probably cursing in his head.

_Seth, what's wrong?_ I finally asked as we began our run to the Cullens.

_Leah, run ahead. We're going to phase human,_ Seth told her while blaring Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses in his head. She growled as she sped ahead and we phased back, pulling on clothing.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he snapped and I saw his shoulders quaking. I took a step back, biting my tongue. "I mean it, Jacob Black. If you hurt her in the tiniest way, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh… I promise I won't, Seth. I love Leah with all my heart and soul," I explained and he shook his head.

"That's what Sam said. And you see where she was after him? Don't do that to her," Seth demanded. I nodded. There was a whimper and suddenly we both phased, ripping our clothing as we darted towards the sound. There was a growl and then another whimper as we came into view of a small gray wolf with bloodstains all over her coat. I tackled the blonde vampire and slammed her into a tree. Her boyfriend suddenly stood in front of her and Edward beside them.

_Call them off, Edward. _I demanded and he held his arm up, motioning for them to stop. They both calmed down just as Alice came into the scene as well.

"We called war, Jacob. Stay off of our land," Edward told me and I sighed.

_I need to talk to Nessie. Please Edward. Maybe we can work this out._ A sudden flash of Leah attacked my thoughts. It was last night with my arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to me.

"That's why you can't talk to her! I don't need another Leah episode!" Edward snapped and Leah tried to growl but she failed. I pushed my nose into her neck fur and she whimpered.

_Leah, you have to phase or else you won't heal right,_ I told her and she tried to shake her head.

_Uhm… I'm still female,_ she reminded me and I sighed. I looked over at Edward with pleasing eyes.

_Please. Leah needs looked at and you have girls in the house that can help her. Please Edward. I have to talk to Nessie._ I begged and finally, he glanced back at the others. He slowly nodded.

"Alice, please get Leah. Bring her back to the house and have Carlisle look at her. Jacob is going to talk to Nessie," Edward told everyone and Rosalie hissed. "Emmett, get Rosalie out of here. Take her away, I don't care where." Emmett growled and then pulled her off. Alice picked up Leah and Leah was too tired to fight.

_Jacob… why are you feeding me to sharks?_ She whined and I chuckled.

_Because the sharks are going to help you while Jacob takes care of some business_, I joked and she moaned in her head. We neared the house and Alice took Leah to another room, as Seth got comfy on the couch. Edward handed me some clothing and I quickly changed, heading up to Nessie's room. She was on the floor, throwing anything Bella was handing her.

"Come on, Baby. Do something for Mommy," Bella begged and Nessie shook her head stubbornly. I knocked lightly and Nessie's face lit up. Bella turned to look at me and had a disgusted look on her face. "It smells awful in here." Nessie grabbed something and threw it at her mother's head.

"Don't say that about Jacob!" she demanded, pounding her fists on the ground. Bella groaned, standing up and glaring at me as she passed. "Jacob! Come play!"

"Nessie… babe… Jacob can't come play all the time, okay? Jacob…" I didn't know how to phrase this so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Jacob loves Leah," she finished for me. She looked up at me with hurt eyes. "Jacob loves her like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy already told Nessie. She said Jacob didn't love Nessie."

"Renesmee, I do love you. Just… not in the same way I love Leah," I explained in the simplest terms. "I love you like… a brother would love his sister."

"Then why did Jacob growl at Nessie?" she asked, looking down at the ground.

"Cause… maybe… You showed me things that I wasn't prepared for, okay? I do love you." I let my hand pet her head and she looked up at me with large, beautiful eyes.

Something in me changed at that moment. I wasn't sure what it was but Renesmee actually looked like a little sister to me. She wasn't the child I imprinted on… she was just my little sister that I had always wanted.

"Jacob will come play some times, right?" Nessie asked with hopeful eyes. I grinned and nodded. She squealed, jumping up to her feet and hugging me.

"WHAT?!" I heard Bella shout from downstairs and I stood quickly, Nessie still in my arms. Nessie touched my cheek, showing me an image of Bella when she came in to get Nessie one morning. I nodded as she dropped her cheek and we headed downstairs. Bella looked like she was about to have a heart attack if she could. Edward looked like he was almost smirking and Seth was still in wolf form, barking wildly and playfully. Leah was laying on the couch in human form, her eyes closed and bandages all over her.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked automatically, checking all around the room and trying to find something different than before. Everything was the exact same and I handed Edward Nessie and then went and sat by Leah, petting her hair.

"_You_!" she spat and I looked over at her, confused. What was she talking about?

"Well, Jacob, you did… you did rather the impossible," Edward explained and I was still totally lost. I stared down at Leah, worry overtaking me. Leah's eyes fluttered open and stared into mine. I grinned, kissing her and then taking a good look at her. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt my heart being pulled towards her. A shiver racked her body and my mouth dropped. No… way…

"How's this even possible?" I wondered as I stood up. I glanced down at Leah and she looked puzzled. I watched Edward for a moment and Alice and Jasper wandered in.

"Well, when you began to see Nessie as your sister, that's what she pretty much became. 'Cause that's what imprinting does. Bella told us you're anything to your imprint. Well, you're her brother. Which then the imprint broke between you two," Alice explained, grinning. Yea, I bet they were all jolly that I wasn't attached to their little family anymore.

"Actually… It wasn't half bad," Edward said, replying to my thoughts. I growled, my back tensing up and he chuckled.

"Jake? What's going on?" Leah asked and I looked down at her. "You're not attached anymore? You mean no war? No fight?" Seth barked, wagging his tail and licking his sister's cheek. She giggled, shoving him back and I realized she seemed so much like the little girl she was before Sam. Someone who hadn't ever been hurt. She sat up, still waiting for an answer.

"Do I need to explain or can you do that, Jake?" Alice squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked and she squealed louder, making Seth wince.

"Well, there's not as much pressure for staying here now! I mean, as much fun as you all were, I think we should leave soon only because we don't need all of La Push boys, and girls, turning into werewolves due to us! And… I always did like you, Jake. I wanted you to be happy," Alice explained and my mouth dropped. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Alice… do you know what you just said?" Jasper asked and she nodded quickly, still grinning.

"You guys didn't see it like I did. Jacob hurt like a vampire headache, which I got when Bella was pregnant. And I just thought that wasn't fair. And then he got Nessie and I could still tell he wasn't totally happy. Yeah, he had an imprint but that still didn't make him happy. He didn't even have a choice in the matter. That's why he ran off with Leah!" Alice exclaimed. She giggled, bouncing over and hugging me. My eyes got wide and she rolled hers, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jake? I'm lost…" Leah said in a little girl's voice and I laughed, yanking her up and kissing her deeply. Edward cleared his throat and I chuckled, lowering my lips to Leah's ear.

"You're mine," I told her and it took a moment before she started screaming and jumping up and down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I spun her around. We all heard a musical giggle and looked at Nessie.

"Nessie made Jakey happy!" She squealed and I nodded, setting Leah down and picking up Renesmee. I spun her too and she clapped her hands, giggling. I set her back on the ground and she had the widest grin I had ever seen.

"Truce, Edward?" I asked and he smirked, nodding. I high-fived him before yanking Leah up into my arms and running outside, Seth right behind us. I set her down and raised my eyebrows.

"LEAH ANNE CLEARWATER! YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!" I shouted and she laughed, kissing me again and Seth barked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I had a reviewer point out that in the last chapter, everyone was sappy and mushy and after re-reading it, I agree. I was rushing out the last one because I didn't really like it and it's bad when the author doesn't even like her story. Ha. But this chapter is going to be much less of that and hopefully author and readers will enjoy.

JACOB

"So… re-imprinting?" Sam asked and I saw Leah begin to nibble her lower lip. I nodded, running my thumb across her lower lip so she'd stop and she smiled, blushing.

"This is crap," Jared snapped and I rolled my eyes. Leah intertwined our fingers, leaning against me. Emily sat next to Sam, looking worried.

"Shut up, Jared," I snarled and he glared at me.

"What you're telling us is that we can make any girl love us whenever we want," Embry pointed out and I shook my head.

"I'm sure that's not how it works. Maybe only in special cases. We imprint to carry on the lineage with the best possible mate, right? So… since in my case she couldn't carry on my lineage, maybe I was given one retry. And that one retry would be the next one who would best carry on my lineage and apparently, that's Leah," I explained and I could tell Emily beginning to get uneasy.

"Whatever. I'll speak with the Elders later," Sam growled, standing up. He stormed out of the house, his two dogs, Jared and Paul, following him. Emily sighed, heading back down the hallway and Quil wrapped his arms around Claire, who was asleep in his lap. Seth and Embry stood, leaving the house as well and I sighed, finally standing.

"Dude, your in for a bumpy ride," Colin told me. I growled, removing my hand from Leah's and clenching my fists.

"Come on. At least get outside before you screw with him," Brady snapped, shoving Colin outside. I went to follow, cracking my knuckles and grinning. A small, soft hand grabbed grab elbow and I turned to look at Leah's pleading eyes.

"Please don't, Jacob…" she murmured. She looked so fragile and there was something else in her eyes… It bordered on the rim of sadness… almost like… _fear_.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I immediately asked and she looked at me confused. "Don't give me that look. I've always been able to read you. And with you being my imprint and all… it's kind of easier." She giggled lightly and I touched her cheek. "Talk to me, please?" There was a howl outside and she sighed, heading to the back door.

"You go to the front. I'd like to keep my feminine stuff to myself," she muttered quietly and I wondered what was wrong. I headed out front and was phased in seconds. I stood, waiting for Leah to phase in.

Sam: _Jake, just come on. She'll catch up._

I whimpered, laying my head down on my paws and letting my ears flatten against my head. There was one pack again, just because Leah and I didn't feel like continuing what we had. It'd be easier with Sam running the show.

Jared: _The mongrel will catch up._

I snarled in my head. _I swear I'm going to kill you, Jared._

Sam:_ Jacob! Let's go!_

Quil: _Jake, come on, bro._

Colin: _The fleabag can catch up_.

That did it. I flung myself through the trees, smashing through any tree that dared to be in my way. I was going to kill him.

Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady: _JACOB! NO!_

I barked a laugh at the image in their head of Colin being alone. I shoved even faster towards him. He hadn't even seen me before I had him pinned the ground and he shoved me off. I recovered quickly as he turned to run and I bit his ankle, dragging him back and launching him through a few trees. I turned to see him ever so weak and went to pounce on him when there was scream.

LEAH

I stared down at the articles of clothing in my hands. Blood covered my jeans and I darted up to the bathroom, crying. I had just tried to phase and then all of a sudden I had become short and everything had gone wrong. I couldn't phase and that confused me so I was going to get really angry and then I noticed the blood on my jeans and that did it. I screamed so loudly that I was sure anyone could hear it.

"Leah!" my mother yelled, banging on the bathroom door. I shoved the clothing in the hamper and turned on the water in the bathtub, curling up in a ball and crying.

"I'm just taking a bath! I'm fine!" I muttered.

"Why did you scream?" she asked.

"Thought I saw one of those bears," I lied and she seemed to accept that. I poured a bunch of bubbles in the bath and pulled the curtain shut as I cried and the water rose. What was happening to me?

"LEAH!" Jacob shouted, slamming his fist against the bathroom door.

"Jacob, she said-" my mother started.

"I know what she said, Sue. I'm sorry, but I'm scared to death," Jacob told her. "Leah, open this door."

"No, Jacob!" I cried and he tried to turn the handle and I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up, knowing he'd kill the door if that were necessary.

"Leah… Please… open this door…" He was begging and I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. I raided the cabinets quickly for a tampon and then finally opened the door. His mouth dropped as he stared down at me. He seemed so tall now.

"Yeah, I know," I snapped, wiping tears off of my cheeks and he launched his large, burning hot arms around me. I cried into his chest, confused and scared.

"Leah…" he murmured into my hair and I felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier until they finally closed.

I woke up to burning arms around my bare stomach. I turned to look at Jacob and then looked at myself. I was in gray sweatpants and a tank top that showed my mid-drift. I slowly eased out of Jacob's arms and headed to look at myself in the full sized mirror. I was definitely shorter and my hair had gotten chin length. I actually had size C breasts again. I headed into the bathroom and realized, yes, I had had a period. Why, though? I headed back into the room, not even glancing at Jacob. Just checking out my body in the mirror again. I was looked like I had before. I sighed, closing my eyes and chewing my lower lip. I didn't even know if Jacob liked me anymore or not.

Suddenly, large, firm arms wrapped around my shoulders and I hugged myself as I opened my eyes and stared at Jacob in the mirror. His eyes were hard, eyeing my body up and down and causing me to shiver.

"You don't like it?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He pushed his forehead against mine and shook his head. I felt an ache in my chest. "I'm sorry. It's not like I actually purposefully did this. How can-" He pressed his lips against mine and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He pulled back, wiping it away.

"I love it, Leah," he told me and I chuckled, throwing my arms up.

"I'm so freaking emotional. I started my period again and I'm short again. How is my mother going to react to this? My sweatpants don't even fit me!" I exclaimed and he laughed. And then it dawned on me. "OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE BEFORE! JACOB BLACK, YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I spun, slapping him and he blinked twice and when it finally registered with him, his cheek was already red.

"I swear, Leah. I didn't actually look. I just pulled your clothing on," he told me. "You don't even have underwear on 'cause I just didn't want you mad at me." I blushed, realizing he was right and I didn't have underwear on. "I need to go talk to Sam about this. Or someone who might know what's going on, okay, Baby?" He pressed his lips to my forehead before jumping out of the window. I hugged my body and fell onto the bed, crying myself to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, it is time to get into some serious battles because I want more action! =D Revieewww!! Thanks!!!

_Human._ My brain spat at me and I groaned. I hadn't been human in years and now I was supposed to just pick up being a normal teenage girl?

_Human._ Everything growled around me. Jacob had left me because I was human and couldn't go with him anymore. How stupid is that? Just because I'm human again doesn't mean I'm a weakling like Bella or some other stupid mortal.

_Human._ The wind hissed and I screamed between my teeth, slamming the window down. I just wanted to forget this day ever happened.

_Human. That's all I am._ Would that be good enough for Jacob?

_Human._

_Human._

_Human._

_Me._

I didn't realize what I was doing until it was already finished. My walls had every color paint on it, all creating letters, making the word I hated. I didn't want to be _it_ but I didn't have much of a choice. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I pulled out the black paint, which I hadn't used. I slowly traced out M-E. I screamed, launching my brush through the window and glass shattered everywhere. I heard a bang downstairs and then banging on the steps. I went to lock the door but slipped and ended up on the floor.

"Leah!" Jacob exclaimed as he helped me up into a seating position. I just began to cry. I couldn't help it. My body hurt all over. I was _human_, something I never wanted to be again. My tears slowed down as I listened to Jacob's speedy heartbeat as he held my small, now fragile body against his warm, muscular self.

"It's not fair…" I muttered between sniffles and Jacob shushed me, petting my head with one hand and the other rubbing my back as I curled closer to him.

"What's wrong with being human?" Jacob questioned and I pulled back to look at him. Was he kidding me?

"I don't want to be fragile," I stated, the first thing coming to my head.

"Gives me all the more reason to hold you close and protect you," he muttered, touching my cheek and grinning down at me. I swallowed, trying to think of another reason.

"I don't want to be moody," I told him and he chuckled, kissing my lips. It was like fire and I wanted more. "And that. I don't want my emotions out of control."

"Baby, it'll be okay," he told me and I sighed. "Anything else?" I looked at my lap, avoiding the one main fear I had. "Leah?"

"I…I don't…. want to… be… Bella…" I said nearly inaudible. He didn't respond so I lifted my head to look at his expression and all I saw was… shock. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were looking down at me, wide and full of confusion. "Jake?" I sat up and he fell back, flat on his spine. I cradled his stomach and touched his cheek.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered and I blinked. At least he was talking.

"Jacob, who am I?" I asked very seriously and he swallowed, blinking several times.

"You're Leah," he chuckled and I sighed, leaning my face over his. My hair fell on either side of his face like a curtain.

"Jacob… who am I _to you_?" I questioned, my heart pounding in my ears. I used to love the feeling of my heart in my ears when I was running but now it meant I was nervous and it was all out of whack, making me hate it.

"What're you trying to say?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"Am I Leah… or am I replacement Bella?" I questioned, trying not to vomit saying her name. She was such a stupid leech lover who broke his heart.

"Leah, baby, you're Leah. I love you. I love Leah Clearwater," he stated and I felt tears trickling down and then one fell on his cheek. It fell down his russet colored skin and slipped down the side to the floor. "Aww, don't cry." He pulled my face down to his and connected our lips. Now, maybe if I had everything under control, I could've held back the want but not at this moment. He was everything to me and that's all I cared about. And I was everything to him, even if it meant being human.

"So, tell me, what the hell is wrong with these walls? Did you not like the color? And can you not spell _human_? You added an _e_ every time," he mentioned as he pulled away. I turned to look at the wall and chuckled. He was right. I put _humane_ instead. And I guess that described me as well.

"No one said I had to be smart," I answered and he rolled his eyes, sitting up with me still wrapped around him.

"How about this: You and Emily or Kim or whoever you want, I don't care, go get you some clothing that actually fits," he told me and I blushed, looking down at my baggy clothing.

"Okay… so maybe I need clothing but I-" I tried but he put his finger over my lips and I pouted. He handed me a wad of cash and smiled.

"Anything works. Skimpy is best," he joked and winked and I shoved him as we both stood up. "Kidding. You look hot no matter what anyways."

"Thanks," I murmured, looking down. He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips lightly and pressed a cell phone into my hand.

"Call whoever and get them over here and then you two get your butts out of here," he told me, picking up the paint cans and leaving the room.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" Emily cried, squealing and dragging me into a girly store. I grabbed Kim's wrist and Kim grabbed Rachel's.

"Ew. Talk about over-obsessive-pink," I muttered darkly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You've always looked good in pink. Get over it and try it on," Emily demanded, shoving it into my hands. I took a deep breath, heading to the dressing room. Kim hadn't really talked the whole time. She probably took after her boyfriend and hated me too. Emily had just dragged her along. I was just pulling my shirt off when I heard Emily begin to speak.

"I can't believe Jacob forced us to do this. And on top of all that, Sam still loves her. She just takes everyone's man," Emily growled.

"Oh, my, gosh! I know! I'm scared she'll take Paul," Rachel confessed and I heard Kim snort. I pulled my shirt back on, pressing my ear against the dressing room door.

"Right, 'cause she wants that idiot," Kim joked. "Anyways, she's already taken your brother, who knows what's, or shall I say who's, next?" I smashed the door open and growled, leaving the pink shirt in the dressing room and storming out of the store. I hadn't even spent a dime yet and they were already talking about me practically in front of me. I was out of the mall in an instant and I stared down at the phone. I had Jacob's phone so that didn't do much to call myself. I searched through his numbers and took a deep breath before finally hitting the call button.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered and I sucked in more air before replying.

"Hey, it's Leah. You know I'd never ask anything of you but I really need something."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

"So…" I said quietly, looking out the window. "Thanks a lot for coming."

"Anytime," the brunette said from beside me in the driver's seat. She was deathly pale and much different since I had last seen her. Her eyes were now a gold color, just like the rest of them. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Emily, Kim, and Rachel decided to hate me just because," I stated blandly and Bella chuckled, turning to look at me. I smiled weakly. "But I'm gonna kill Jacob when I get home."

"Well, then let's not head home, okay? How about you and me do our own shopping? I'm not going to talk about you behind your back. If anything, I'll be trying on my own clothes. After all, I live forever with lots of money," she laughed again and I giggled.

"Good point. Can I spend your money?" I asked jokingly and Bella shrugged. I blinked.

"I mean, since your human, you don't have eternity to live anymore, huh?" she said and I sighed.

"You heard about that? Thanks for downing this trip," I murmured darkly. She sighed.

"I'm in on everything going on around us. After all, my husband's a mind reader," she mentioned and I groaned, remembering that creep. "What's wrong?"

"I've always hated your husband. He's such a jerk," I snapped and Bella laughed out loud.

"Well, my husband hates your mate so it's a mutual feeling," she joked and I nodded. Bella pulled off to an exit. "So… hot topic sound cool?"

"Thank God you have taste," I said, rolling my eyes. "All they wanted me in was pink. It was gross."

"I know how you feel. Alice wants me in such girly clothes and all I want is sweatpants and a t-shirt," Bella told me as she pulled into the parking lot. We headed in and both started laughing really hard at what was popular. All the shirts were about this vampire/werewolf movie that just came out. How ironic.

"Well, it's not a half bad movie," I pointed out and Bella nodded, handing me a werewolf t-shirt and she grabbed a vampire shirt for herself. We headed to the back and we both came out at the same time, showing off our shirts.

"Oh, what the hell, give me a vampire shirt," I told her and she laughed.

"Give me your werewolf shirt, first," she demanded and I shrugged, not even bothering to go back in the dressing room and just pulling it off and handing it to her. She did the same and I pulled the vampire shirt on while she pulled on the werewolf shirt.

"Nice shirt," I said, winking and she nodded.

"Back to you!" she exclaimed and we giggled, heading back into the dressing rooms and pulled back on our shirts. We headed back to the shirts and just couldn't stop laughing.

"I think I'm going to get a vampire poster. Vampires all the way!" I exclaimed and Bella kept laughing where no sound came out. I pulled out a rolled up one and grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. She grabbed a werewolf poster. As we were heading to check out, Bella screamed.

"Look at these gloves! Aren't they just totally punk?!" Bella cried and I giggled. One pair said _Vamp_ on the knuckles and the other pair said _Wolf_. I laughed, grabbing a vampire pair and she grabbed a wolf pair. Before we knew it, I had all of the vampire stuff in my hands and she had all the werewolf stuff.

"Obsessed much?" the cashier questioned. I growled.

"I am obsessed and I AM PROUD OF IT!" I shouted, grabbing my bags and storming out of the store. The second Bella and I were out, we were laughing even harder. We got in the car and I changed into all my vampire stuff immediately. I had a shirt, a new pair of shoes that said _Sexy Vamp_, a necklace with vampire teeth in a heart on it, a bracelet with a charms about vampires on, a pair of black, saggy pants, a black and white scarf with the word _vampire_ all over it, and my gloves. Oh, and a black hat that said _I'm a vampire ;)_ on it. Bella pulled over and I drove while she changed.

"Well, now you're me and I'm you," I said, grinning. "Imagine what Edward will say."

"I don't care. I need a break from blood sucking, if you know what I mean." I nodded as we neared the borderline.

"Thanks a lot for coming to pick me up. Who knows how long I would've been stranded there if not for you," I pointed out as I pulled to the side of the road. Jacob was pacing the borderline and when he saw us relief washed over his face.

"Anytime. You know, you're really not half bad," she told me.

"Thanks. You too," I told her and she hopped out, as did I, grabbing my bags. I could tell Jacob wanted me in his arms as Bella came around the vehicle. I hugged her and then headed across the line. Jacob threw his arms tightly around me as Bella drove back to Forks. Once she was out of sight, he pulled away, his face full of anger.

"Where have you _been_?! With _Bella_?! And what are you _wearing_?! You smell _awful_!" he exclaimed and I growled, shoving him totally away from me.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing or my smell or even Bella!" I shouted.

"On top of all of that, no one could get a hold of you!" he continued and I screamed as loud as possible.

"GOD, JACOB! LISTEN TO _ME_!!!" I screamed and he began trembling. I backed up quickly, knowing what this meant.

"I won't hurt you, Leah… Tell me what happened. Why'd you run from the others?" Jacob questioned, taking a deep breath and focusing his gaze on me.

"They were saying I was a man stealer and a brother stealer and all that crap," I told him and he blinked. "Yeah, they did. Your own sister was in on it. So I left and Bella picked me up cause you don't have Alice's number in your phone."

"Leah… I didn't know… they said…" he tried but couldn't come up with anything. He held out his hands as if to give me something and yet nothing was there. He looked confused at his hands. I moved slowly in between the hands and tangled my hands into his hair, forcing his to look at me. His hands tightened around me and I kissed him gently.

"It's okay. It's fine. Bella took care of me. Not a scratch on me," I pointed out. He eyed my clothing and gave a disgusted look.

"Vampires? Leech lover?" he joked and I rolled my eyes, kissing him again.

"Bella took the werewolf stuff. And I have a new poster too," I told him. He laughed.

"Why don't you see your room before you start putting up posters?" he offered and I looked at him confused. "Come on. I'll show you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"**Come on, Jake… I'm blind!" I complained, laughing as he led me up my own steps with his hands over my eyes. He stopped me at my door and spun me 180 degrees around. I heard him open the door and I crossed my arms, tapping my foot.**

"**Oh, quit your complaining, hottie," he demanded playfully, poking my side and making me squeal from being tickled. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut, waiting some more before he finally wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and turned me around. He kissed my neck, murmuring, "Open your eyes." I did as told and immediately, tears came to my eyes.**

**The walls were splattered paint and on them in black, bold letters were words. Words that described me. **_**Amazing, gorgeous, pissy, emotional, joking, loving, awesome, **_**etc. My mouth dropped and I covered it, not being able to breath. And right above my bed was the most touching saying. **_**Imperfect to the world, perfect to me.**_** I took one step in the room and the amount of work put into this surprised me.**

"**H-how…? W-why…?" I asked, stuttering and turning around in the room. He stepped in, shutting the door and revealing another perfect message on the back of the door. **_**I love you. –Jacob**_** It was written in fancy letters and that made the tears just begin to roll.**

"**Well… you're room was so bland and… I felt like you needed to know how great you are," he told me and moved towards me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and I felt him chuckle.**

"**How did you get the paint to dry?" I questioned. Usually, paint would not dry that fast, even if he started working on it the second I left.**

"**It's called hair dryers. Quil and Embry may not like you, but they like me so they'll help me," he told me and I squealed, releasing him and spinning around in my new room. I collapsed onto the bed and that's when I realized I had new bedding too. It was a large, russet wolf howling at the moon inside a giant, fancy heart. I blinked twice, glancing around at the furniture and realizing my dresser and my shelves were missing and my closet doors were shut for once, holding a message on the outside. **_**You Are My Life**_** was written in giant letters.**

"**Awww…. But where's my furniture?" I asked, giggling. He laughed, laying next to me on the bed and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling ever so safe.**

"**Well, Embry took the actual furniture. And Quil is going to pick out the lamp and the border for the walls tomorrow," Jacob explained, squeezing me a little tighter.**

"**You're the best, Jake…" I murmured, closing my eyes and falling asleep to his even breathing.**

"**Jacob… you need to come home. We miss you. You spend all your free time here." I woke up to hear Rachel complaining from downstairs. I groaned, holding my head and sitting up.**

"**Shut up, Rach. You have no right to even speak to me right now," Jacob hissed at her and I wiped my eyes, standing up and stumbling forward to lean my ear against the door so I could hear better.**

"**We were only thinking of you…" her sentence trailed off and I heard a growl and then a bang.**

"**Shut up! I don't care what you were thinking! She's my girlfriend! She's my **_**mate**_**! You have **_**no right**_** to even speak to her!" he shouted and I realized he was getting angry. I opened my door and headed to the top of the stairs, peeking over to the living room and seeing the couch flipped. Jacob was on one side and Rachel on the other. He turned slightly to see me and I could see a tiny smirk on his face. He knew I was standing here, watching them.**

"**Jacob… Please come home…" Rachel tried and he shook his head.**

"**Stay away from my **_**mate**_**. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pretty little princess who just woke up and she's hungry," he stated, turning to look at me full on. Rachel glared at me and then stormed out. My stomach grumbled in response to the mention of food.**

**I slowly walked down the stairs, smiling dorkily. I didn't have a mirror in my room due to Embry so I wasn't sure what I looked like but I bet it was bad.**

"**Hello, beautiful," he told me and I grinned, kissing him as I reached the bottom. "You know it's like six in the morning?"**

"**Then why was Rachel here?" I questioned. What would a girl really need to be doing at her brother's girlfriend's house at **_**six**_**?**

"**She thought she'd be able to talk to me without you interrupting," he explained and I nodded, understanding. My stomach grumbled again and we both laughed. "Now, how about I get some food in this small belly?"**

"**That would be greatly appreciated," I told him and he smiled, kissing my forehead before heading to the kitchen, dragging me along. I was in the middle of eating food beyond food when Jacob's phone rang.**

"**Hey… what? Why? … WHAT? … She's… what about alpha? … Me? … I don't know, dude… Well, I guess that's good… I can't leave… 'Cause she's awake… I won't leave her… No, she's the love of my life and I won't leave her. I'll show up when I do," Jacob spoke into the phone before finally hanging up. I was suddenly very un-hungry and pushed my plate forward. Whoever it was, they had said something that pissed Jacob off. Jacob stared at me with intense eyes and I bit my lower lip.**

"**Who was it?" I asked.**

"**Quil." Flat answer? Are you kidding? Couldn't you give me a little more like what it was about instead of me prying?**

"**Why? It's six in the morning. Why would he call this early?" I questioned, picking up my plate and cleaning it off into the trash.**

"**Well… Emily's pregnant… And I'm the new Alpha, if I choose to be…" his sentence faded and my heart skipped a beat. **_**Alpha**_**. I began on the dishes and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, kissing my neck.**

"**Do you want to be?" I asked the question that I knew he was waiting for. He slowly turned off the sink and turned me around. He had hands on either side of my body, towering over me and squishing me against the counter.**

"**How do you feel?" he asked and I shrugged. I swallowed. "Leah, it's a short answer question. What do you want?"**

"**It's up to you, Jacob. I'm next to you no matter what. You know that," I reminded him and he smiled slightly.**

"**Well, the positive side is that they can't say one word about you or I can make their lives super hell," he told me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and he lifted me up onto the counter.**

"**What do you want, Jacob Black?" I asked him and he grinned, shoving his lips against mine. Of course, with me being human, my emotions were out of whack. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and I was taller than him suddenly. He was holding me so I was looking down on him. The kiss was intense and I felt like exploding. I heard his phone vibrating on the table and I ignored it as he carried me up to my room and to the bed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, I am finally getting back into this story… sorta… I could have four chapters up in one day and not get back to it for a month. I don't know when I'll do it but I promise, until I say "IT IS DONE" (which isn't soon), then I will continue so keep expecting more. If you have suggestions, let me know. Read and review if you want me to write the best chapters! I can't do it without you all!**

**For the next three weeks, my life was practically perfect. I had Jacob next to me and that could've been enough but Jacob had everything he wanted. I didn't get crap from the guys because it was a social norm not to talk bad about the Alpha's mate. I knew they were thinking it but it didn't matter. I had my giant wolf next to me. Bella and I stayed in touch and I wore my vampire wear from time to time, not too much because that'd drive the whole tribe insane. I wasn't stupid.**

"**Hey," Jacob said as he walked in. I had just slaved over a hot stove for an hour, trying to prepare food for the guys. Since I **_**was**_** the Alpha's mate, I was required to make the pack meals, mostly dinners. They didn't like hanging around with me so much so I had it much easier than Emily did a while back.**

"**Hey, Sexy beast," I replied and he chuckled. I turned around to face him and I was suddenly pinned to the counter, him kissing me. I had gotten my human emotions under control so I wouldn't have to have sex with Jacob every time I kissed him. He kissed me passionately, opening my mouth with force.**

"**Whoa! Get a room!" Colin shouted and I growled into Jacob's mouth before finally parting and finishing up the meat. I plopped everything onto the table and backed up quickly as the guys got their plates. I had already gotten Jacob and my plates. I handed him his and we headed into the living room. My mom had officially moved in with Charlie and Seth did his best to stay away from the house, only coming here to sleep during the day. So it was like Jacob and I already had a house together. Everyone crammed into the living room, which was way too small for the wolves but we squished them in.**

"**Okay, I have an announcement," Jacob told everyone about halfway through the meal. I was cleaning dishes when he came in and dragged me back to the living room. He put me right at the door between the living room and kitchen, where everyone could see me. I crossed my arms, glaring at him yet smiling.**

"**What do you want, Jacob Black?" I growled playfully. I saw his throat change, meaning he swallowing and I took a deep breath. I glanced down at where he was looking: his hands. They held a small, black velvet box and I tried to breathe but found it nearly impossible. He fell to one knee and I let tears fall out of my eyes, covering my mouth with my right hand.**

"**Leah Anne Clearwater… Will you marry me?" Jacob asked and I nodded slowly. Once the large, diamond ring was placed on my finger, I screamed, launching my arms around his neck. He lifted me and spun. I squealed as all the wolves chuckled.**

"**I love you, Jacob," I reminded him and he nodded, kissing my lips before finally letting me down. "I need to go finish the dishes."**

"**I'll help," he offered, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the kitchen. He shoved me against the counter as hard as possible yet gentle. He began by kissing my lips with a kiss he hadn't ever given me. He was yanking my waist tightly against his and I was wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. When I pulled away due to the need for oxygen, he nibbled his way back to my ear and then down my neck. Just when I thought his nips were too much to handle, he turned replaced his teeth with his tongue.**

"**Not… here…" I breathed out. I tried to push him off and he stared down at me. I could see in his eyes how much he really wanted me right then but I had responsibilities. Plus, they were sitting on the couch and that'd be a just a bit weird. Jacob left and Embry replaced him, handing me a few more plates.**

"**Can I ask you a question, Embry?" I asked, and then felt stupid. I hadn't even given him a choice.**

"**Well, even though you already did, go ahead," he offered and I took a deep breath as he began to dry dishes. **

"**How bad would it be if I were to get pregnant?" I wondered, licking my lips as I handed a dish to Embry and then cleaned the next one. Somehow, over the last month, Embry seemed to lighten up to Jacob and me. Maybe it was that he didn't want me to poison his food.**

"**For Jacob?" he asked, knowing what I meant. I nodded slowly. "Well, it'd be pretty bad, honestly. He'd have to give up his position. And you know how he loves his position. Plus he'd have to be a dad at such a young age. Why? What's on your mind?"**

"**Well, I know we're both young so it wouldn't be soon or anything but… I do want kids. I just want to know what will happen when we decide to have them," I lied. I bit my tongue. The living room was full of laughter so no one would be able to hear us talking.**

"**Oh, well I'm all for kids. You need a babysitter, I'm here," he told me. He hugged me, kissing my forehead before returning to the living room with the rest of the guys.**

**That night, I knew I needed to talk to Jacob about something that I hadn't thought of before he took the Alpha position. But isn't that what he wanted.**

"**Mmm… how bout now?" he asked as he wandered into the bedroom. I sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at him without smiling. He went to kiss me and I turned slightly so he kissed my cheek. "What's wrong, Leah?"**

"**Oh, nothing… just… Is it really that bad for the Alpha's mate to get pregnant? I mean, Sam lost his position over it…" I pointed out, chewing my nails. His eyes widened.**

"**Oh, crap. Are you pregnant?" he asked and I laughed awkwardly, shaking my head quickly.**

"**Of course not! I mean, but I want kids some day…" I mentioned and he sat down next to me, gripping my hand.**

"**In a few years, we'll have kids. When we're old enough to support a family, I promise we will. Right now… I'd rather not…" he mentioned and I laughed again, nodding in agreement.**

"**I know what you mean. I am **_**wayyyy**_** too young to take care of myself, let alone a child," I joked. I may be twenty but I am still to young to care for a child. "But I mean… if I got pregnant… how would you react?"**

"**Well…" he said after a long pause. "I don't know, Leah." I dropped the subject after that and headed into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, slowly opening the cabinet under the sink and pulling out the box. I was going to be late in about an hour and we hadn't been using protection so I might as well. Better to be safe. I peed on the stick and when the plus sign came up, I knew I was doomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This should be an interesting chapter. Oh, and the wolves thoughts are in play form so it's easier. Short but… to the point.**

**JACOB'S POV**

"**Mmm… I love you, baby," I murmured into her ear, kissing her neck and she shivered under my touch. I smiled before finally standing up and pulling my clothing on.**

"**You have to go see the pack?" she asked, pulling on her clothing. I nodded, kissing her forehead before leaving for the regular run of the day. I made sure to get the guys out so we didn't end up having fat wolves.**

_**Me: Morning, pups.**_

_**Embry: I'm not a pup.**_

_**Quil: You suck.**_

_**Me: I am Alpha.**_

_**Colin: **__*yawn* __**I don't want to be here.**_

_**Me: And I don't want you to be fat. And guess who rules? Me. **__*Smirks*_

**That's when I noticed something that was bothering Embry. **

_**Me: SHE ASKED YOU TOO?**_

_**Embry: Uh… yeah… I think she's worried about something…**_

_**Me: You should've told me earlier… I have to go back. Quil, you're in charge.**_

I darted back to the house to talk to my lovely fiancé and figure out what was bothering her. I phased quickly and pulled on clothing, heading inside to talk to her.

"**Leah?" I called out but there was no response. I had only been gone ten minutes. I guess that was enough for her to get her purse and leave. I pulled out my phone, calling hers and heard it vibrating in the kitchen. I headed in to see it lying on a note next to the diamond ring and my heart dropped.**

_**Jake,**_

_** I know you have no clue where I am or what I am doing or anything. I love you. I really do. And that's why I have to leave.**_

_**Love you more than life itself**_

_**3**_

_** -Leah**_

LEAH'S POV

**I had already written my note by the time he was up. I had also already gotten my bags ready. He was such a heavy sleeper he never realized when I left his side. So the second he left, I grabbed my bags and shoved them in my car, placing the note and the ring gently on the table. I slowly pulled out my phone and placed it on the table as well, so there was no possible way for someone to find me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song.

I sighed, grabbing my keys out of my purse and my clothing into my string bag. Jacob's face appeared in my mind and I felt my heart being squeezed. I took a deep breath, heading to the back door.

"Hey, Tommy," I said to the large bouncer as I came outside.

"Hey, darling. Good night?" he asked and I shrugged. It was the same night as every night. "Well, be safe driving home."

"Will do," I said, smiling and hugging him. I turned around to see super tan skin and tall. He had black hair and I growled. I shouldn't be afraid of every Quilette looking guy in the world. I began walking past him, just barely out of the light and he grabbed my arm. I yelped and turned to see Sam's eyes boring into me. Tommy was beside me in a second.

"Do we have a problem, sir?" he growled and Sam shook his head slowly.

"What happened to you?" he asked, letting his hand loosen on my arm and I swallowed.

"Sir, we ask that you do not hassle the strippers," Tommy pushed harder and he shoved Sam away from me. Sam's mouth dropped and I thanked Tommy quickly and headed to my car. Tommy watched Sam, who stood there in shock. I got into my car and drove off, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Dang it!" I shouted as I accidentally grabbed the steaming hot pan without a potholder. I growled, running my hand under cold water. There was a knock at the door and I grabbed a towel, soaking it and wrapping it around my hand. I used my other hand to open the door of the apartment to come face to face with Sam. His eyes immediately caught my hand and he came in, inspecting the burn.

"Did you grab a hot pan, nimrod?" he asked jokingly and I nodded, laughing slightly and rolling my eyes.

"No big, though," I told him, pulling open a kitchen cabinet and pulling out a first aid kit. I set it on the table and sat down, Sam sitting 90 degrees away from me. He popped open the first aid kit and pulled out burn medication.

"You're a… stripper?" he asked and I looked up at him and then back at my hand, nodding. He wiped the medication on, which burned slightly but not enough to bother me. "Why?"

"Next question," I told him and he eyed me, shrugging and sighing. "How's Jacob?"

"He sucks. He's not Alpha. He has a different girl every night, he's drunk, and he barely knows his name. He gets high so the pain will go away. But it never does, he always remembers your face. I've walked in on him trying to commit suicide. You've screwed him over, you know that, Leah? So you better give a damn good reason on why you left!" he shouted and I cringed back. He stood, towering over me and then a little girl screamed. I ripped my hand from his grip and spun to see a small little black haired child standing at the door, trembling with fear. I rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her and picking her up. She was crying. She hadn't ever been exposed to yelling like Sam had just done and it obviously terrified her.

"L-L-Leah… you have a d-daughter?" Sam stuttered and I turned to face him, nodding. I grabbed a roll of bandage tape and quickly wrapped up my hand, not letting my daughter go. I set the tape down and sat back at my seat, turning the little girl to look at Sam.

"Tell him your name, honey," I directed and she quivered closer. "I promise he won't yell at Mama anymore. Come on." She looked up slowly and nodded, breaking out in a grin.

"My name… m-my name is… Sunshine Marie Annabella Black!" she announced proudly and he blinked twice. "Sunshine is after the city 'cause it's always sunny, Marie is after my mama's friend, Emily but I've never met Emily, Anna is after my mama, though her name is Anne, and Bella is after my mama's other friend. And Black is after my daddy."

"She's… four?" Sam asked and I nodded. It'd been five years since I visited La Push. "She's brilliant. Is she the reason for your job?" I nodded again, biting my lip. "Is she the reason you left?"

"Yeah, she is. I saw how you lost your position because Emily got pregnant. And I wasn't going to force Jacob to give it up after a month of having it. That'd be so wrong!" I exclaimed and Sunny pulled my hair slightly.

"Mama, I'm hungry," she told me and I sighed, standing and setting her on the counter as I continued on with her breakfast.

"Do you need anything, Sam?" I asked him and he shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You know he would've given the world up just to be with you," Sam reminded me and I nodded. I popped an egg into Sunny's mouth and she made a face.

"More salt, Mama," she demanded and I laughed, adding more salt.

"Come home, Leah. We miss you," Sam begged and I sighed. "He'd change if he knew you left for him."

"Mama, what's that man talking about?" Sunny asked and I took a deep breath.

"We're going to go see your daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Okay, I want to thank all my reviewers but LM3795 is my top reviewer right now! I want to point her/him out because they do every chapter and make me laugh with their reviews so thanks! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing (:

"You doing okay over there?" Sam asked and I nodded. He laughed, pointing to my bobbing knee and I waved him off. He grabbed my hand, which was shaking as well. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sam," I told him, shedding a small smile. Actually, I wasn't fine. If Jacob was with a different girl every night, maybe I didn't want my daughter around him. Maybe _I_ didn't want to be around him.

"Mama! Looky!" Sunny giggled, pointing out the window at the forest as we entered La Push. "There was a wolfy!" I chuckled, shaking my head at what I was pulling my daughter into.

"Yeah, hun. There are lots of them around here," I told her and looked back at her. She shivered and tears jumped to her eyes.

"Are they going to _eat me_?" she asked very seriously and Sam and I laughed.

"Of course not. Though… you do look delicious!" I exclaimed, unhooking my seatbelt and climbing into the back, pulling on a seatbelt, and munching on her tummy and she squealed. Red and blue lights flashed behind us and I screamed. Sam smashed his fist on the dashboard and the glove box popped open. He retrieved papers out and waited for the police officer.

"Well, well, Samuel," a seriously familiar voice said. I turned to look at him.

"Ch-Charlie?" I stuttered. He looked back and blinked twice. I smiled, waving to him. Sunny followed my lead, giving him a giant grin.

"Leah? Is that you?" he asked and I nodded. I opened the door and he hugged me. "It's been a long time. Your mom has been beyond stressed wondering if you're okay."

"So like, speaking of my mom, are you my step-dad now?" I questioned, noticing the giant ring on his finger.

"Well… no… I'm going to be now that you're home. She refused to marry without her maid of honor," he told me and I squealed, hugging him again. "Who's the little one?" I unhooked Sunny and held her in my arms to show him.

"My name is Sunshine Marie Annabella Black!" She announced and he blinked, and then exchanged glances with me.

"Jacob's?" he asked, surprised. "Oh, yes. She looks exactly like him."

"Sunny, this is your grandpa," I told her and she waved to him from my arms.

"Well, you all should run along. I need to tell Sue you're home so I'll catch up with you," he told me, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Charlie, give me twenty minutes before telling my mom. I need to tell Jacob myself," I told him and he waved me off, grinning. I hooked Sunny back in her car seat and then hooked myself back in. "Let's go, Sam." He chuckled and drove us to where I once lived. I couldn't believe Jacob lived here still. I pulled Sunny out and set her down. She giggled, kicking the rocks.

"Is this where Mama used to live?" she asked and I nodded, ruffling her hair. She gripped my hand and I led her up to the front porch. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not so I decided to just walk in.

"Jacob?" I called out to the house. I heard giant, clomping feet and Seth stood at the top of the stairs. He skipped most of them and then pulled me up into his arms. I screamed and laughed and he finally set me down, staring at the small one.

"Oh… my… gosh…" he muttered. He saw the resemblance too. It was way too obvious. "Wow. Hi. I'm Seth."

"I'm Sunshine Marie Annabella Black!" she announced yet again. He smiled, holding out his hand.

"And I'm your Uncle Seth. I'm your mama's brother," he told her and she hugged him automatically. I laughed and he picked her up into his arms.

"Any chance Jacob's here?" I asked and Seth glanced up the stairs. I followed his eye line and saw Jacob just standing there. I swallowed, biting my lower lip. Jacob had his shirt off and his hair was grown back out. His face was serious and his eyes were freezing cold. I felt like I should talk to him but nothing in my body moved. Even my heart was frozen in time.

"M-m-m-m-mama!" Sunny cried out, scared of the man at the top of the steps. She screamed as loud as possible and Seth handed her off to me. She cried into my shoulder and I rocked her. Obviously, she sensed the coldness in his heart, as did I.

"Seth, leave," Jacob demanded and I realized he was on the bottom step, directly in front of us. Sunny screamed again, but this time it was muffled into my shirt. Seth eyed me, giving me a look saying _You need me, I'll be close. Just scream._ And then he left me and my baby there with the coldest person on the planet.

"Jacob?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to phase wolf and rip us apart. Would Jacob do that? Not Old Jacob but New Jacob I wasn't so sure… He ran a hand through Sunny's hair and I shivered. Sunny peaked behind her and she screamed yet again. I was going to lose my hearing by the end of this. I backed up quickly so she'd stop screaming. I set her on the ground, staying on the level.

"Sunshine Marie Annabella Black, hmm? Can you tell me why you have such a long name sweetie?" he asked, his face softening towards his female look alike.

"Sunshine is after the city 'cause it's always sunny, Marie is after my mama's friend, Emily but I've never met Emily, Anna is after my mama, though her name is Anne but it don't matter, and Bella is after my mama's other friend. And Black is after my daddy," she said as if we had rehearsed it multiple times.

"Well, would you like to meet Emily? And I'm sure Bella would be more than happy to visit," he told her and she nodded excitedly.

"Do I get to meet my daddy too? I hear I look just like him!" she announced and he chuckled, tilting his head and smiling.

"You do look just like him. And guess what?" He leaned in close to her. "You've already met him…"

"But! It can't be Uncle Seth and Sam doesn't look like me! Who is it?" she cried. She was full of energy to found out. She squeezed my arm, giggling.

"It's me, Sunshine," Jacob told her and her eyes got really big. She grabbed his arm and held it next to hers. They were practically the same color. Then she put her hair next to his and they were the same color as well. He glanced at me and smiled a soft, gentle smile that I hadn't seen in five years.

"Mama, I'm hungry," she finally concluded. She was always hungry. I chuckled, swinging her up into my arms and she squealed. "Can I have pancakes?"

"There's a diner down the street with the best pancakes ever," I told her and she nearly swooned.

"Why don't I make you the best pancakes ever?" Jacob offered and she smiled, reaching for him. I handed her off and he flew her into the kitchen, me following behind. He set her down on the counter as he cooked, doing exactly what I did. He gave her four huge pancakes, assuming she had the appetite he did, which he got correct.

"Hey, Sunny, Daddy and I are going into the living room. Just yell if you need us," I told her and she was too into eating her pancakes. We headed into the other room and it took all I had not to kiss him.

"Leah… why'd you leave me?" he asked and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh! The skank is back!" I heard Quil's joking voice coming from the kitchen door. I blinked twice and then darted into the kitchen, where Sunny was asking what a skank was.

"Quil!" I shouted, launching my arms around his neck and he swung me around, laughing. Even though the guys and I were enemies, it was nice to have them back in my life to laugh at and fight with.

"Mama!" I heard Sunny scream and I turned to see Colin staring at her with a look that I severely hated when it was pointed at my daughter. I screamed as loud as possible and then there was ripping and a giant wolf stood at the door between the kitchen and the living room.

A giant russet wolf.

_Jacob._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

A/N: AHH! It's been so long! Oops! Don't be offended if this chapter is not as good as it could be!

"What are you doing?" I snapped, utterly pissed off at the giant wolf in my kitchen. I clenched my fists over the bandages, trying not to lose my cool in front of my daughter. The air was pierced by the high pitched scream of a terrified young girl who jumped off of the chair and ran into my legs, still screaming. I could tell Colin was beginning to shake and I snarled between my human teeth. No, they weren't as menacing but they would do. I felt like a wolf protecting her pup. Ironic.

"Colin, come on, man," Quil managed above the violent scream that was refusing to subside. I pulled the little four year old up into my arms. Tears soaked my shoulder in seconds and the scream continued, causing the russet wolf to seem to shrink and shrink, the fur slowly shortening as well until it was naked Jacob, standing between the kitchen and living room.

"Honestly, Jake, was that necessary?" I snapped as Sunny's tears just turned to quakes in her body. I pet her head to make sure it stayed down. She did not need to see any man like this just yet.

"Come here, Sunny, I won't hurt you. I'm Seth," Seth tried, holding his arms out to the quivering dark headed child. "We'll go find Claire and Emily. You'll like them." Sunny glanced at me and then kissed my cheek before replacing me with Seth. I took a deep breath, thankful as they walked out, Colin and Quil right behind them. I prayed that Seth would keep Colin away from Sunny, just for the time being.

"That was ridiculous," I said, flatly. I grabbed Sunny's dishes and launched them into the sink, thankful they were plastic and I could beat up on them. I flipped on the hot water and grabbed the sponge behind the faucet, beginning to wash the dishes after putting soap on each one.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? You have to be kidding!" Jacob announced in the loudest voice that he could. The anger still had not subsided. I tried to ignore him. I never did like his anger. "Ridiculous is Colin imprinting on my daughter after I got _5_ minutes with her! Ridiculous is Seth seeing her before me! Ridiculous is Sam seeing her before me! _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S _ is not knowing about that child for _five years_!"

"Shut up, Jacob! You have no freaking clue why I do what I do! You don't know why I didn't call you! _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ is you being so pissed off without knowing anything!" I mocked, spinning around with soap covering my hands. His hands slammed against my waist and I yelped. I felt his trembles surging through his arms and goose bumps covered my body. _Please, lemme go. Please. _"Jacob… you're… strong…" Anger was suddenly swept off his face and replaced by horror. Had he really forgotten I was human again?

"Lee… I…" and then he darted off, mortified. I slowly lifted my shirt to see what damage had been done and quickly yanked it back down seeing the purple already developing. I felt my nostrils flare as tears touched my eyes. Suddenly, Embry flew in the back door and I spun, making sure my back was to him.

"You're really back…" he murmured quietly and I peeked over my shoulder and then turned my eyes back to the window. I hadn't expected it but Embry's arms launched around my shoulders from behind. I turned so my face was in his chest and I cried, soaking his shirt in an instant. His hands rubbed up and down my back and I just shook as he rocked me back and forth. "Hey, it's alright." That didn't help stop tears. It wasn't alright. The father of my child, the love of my life, just left bruises all over my sides. Tell me that's alright. "You look fat when you cry." He was trying to cheer me up and I could tell he was having a difficult time. I chuckled at his comment and leaned back. I wiped my cheeks and he chuckled.

"You really aren't any help," I mumbled, smiling weakly up at the tan boy who hadn't changed a bit since I wanted to kill him five years ago. He still had his arms around my shoulder, making me feel safer than I had in a long time.

"I know. But what else can I do? I miss the she-wolf!" He exclaimed and then quickly backed up, expecting me to hit him. "Whoa! She didn't hit me! Leah's weak!"

"Leah is not weak. Say it again and I swear your throat will be dinner," I said with an evil tone and he laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulder and shaking me lightly. "I need to go rescue my daughter. Seth kidnapped her to see Emily and Claire."

"You gave Seth your kid? You might as well have thrown her in the ocean," Embry snorted, poking for a weak spot.

"Shut up. Of course I gave him my kid. It was safer than being in the house with a wolf. Or a naked man," I added the last part under my breath and Embry roared with laughter, taking a few steps back from me. He placed his hands on his knees as a way to keep him from falling while he continued to laugh. I shoved him and then darted. I heard wood splinter and knew he had fallen and broken the table.

"Leah Clearwater! I'm going to get you!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

A/N: If a chapter sucks and it needs rewritten, let me know. I will do whatever need be to make you happy :D

By the time I got to show up to my mother's house, she had already heard from all of Forks that I was in town… with a child. I had wished that the pack could have kept their mouths shut long enough for me to spill the beans myself but instead they decided to spread it to anyone they knew, apparently. That means, the second Sam pulled Sunny and me into Charlie's driveway, Sue Clearwater, the mother I had not seen in five years, was pacing on the front porch, panting and wondering why I hadn't shown up to her house first.

"Mom?" I said quietly as I removed myself from the vehicle. She jumped, being snapped out of her trance and then screamed as she ran towards me to hug me. I heard Sam's door pop open as my mother strangled me in her tight never-let-go hug.

"Oh my gosh! Leah Anne Clearwater! You are grounded for the rest of your life!" she announced as she pulled back with tears running down her cheeks. I chuckled, missing the phrase that never really meant anything to me and my attitude. "My gosh, where have you been?" She squeezed me again and I heard Sam's door shut and another door open.

"Well, we can discuss it all later. Right now, I want you to meet someone," I said cautiously, and she swallowed loudly, giving me the hint that she had already heard some rumors and was waiting to see if they were true. Sam slipped around the van with my dark headed daughter in his arms. She slipped from his arms onto the ground and stared up with light brown eyes that had a twinkle shimmering out of them. "Mom, this is Sunny…"

"Hi…" my mother spoke quietly, obviously attempting to avoid panicking the small five year old. Sunny smiled slightly up but when my mother didn't smile back, Sunny hid her face in my legs. "Is she… Sam's…? Or… Jake's…?" She paused for a moment, waiting for an answer and that's when Sam backed up, chuckling. He hadn't gotten that one yet, since the resemblance to her father was so obvious.

"She's Jacob's, Mom," I laughed uneasily and the air suddenly felt tense between Sam and I. We were hopelessly in love in high school and now the mention of us ever being together made us both cringe.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just see Jacob and yet Sam is standing here with you, helping with her…" My mother attempted to offer some explanation and I shrugged it off, attempting to ease the air in my tightening lungs. My mother bent down to Sunny's level and touched her cheek lightly, making Sunny beam a large smile. Mom chuckled, holding out her arms and Sunny willingly went into her arms. I enjoyed how she was so willing to meet new people, as long as she felt safe around them. She even went to Seth for a little bit, without me anywhere close to her.

"Well, here's my little sunshine, Mom," I said quietly, feeling tears hit my eyes as I thought about how much I had missed her and how much I had feared she'd be angry. Angry I wasn't safe, angry I ran off, angry at my job… but standing there, watching her hold my daughter informed me that she cared about nothing except me being back in her life and bringing my life with her.

"Come here, honey," she muttered, throwing her spare arm around my shoulder and hugging me close to her.

"Why's Mommy crying?" Sunny questioned and I giggled, pulling away. My mother gripped my hand, almost as if to make sure that I wasn't going to run away again.

Before me and my mother came close to finishing catching up, Sunny began to doze off in Sam's lap, who was also dozing off in a recliner in the living room.

"Mom, I really have to go. Sam should get home to Emily and his son," I pointed out and she sighed, her smile turning into worry. "I promise I won't leave like that again. I will visit tomorrow."

"Well, if you promise…" she said quietly and I smiled, hugging her and she squeezed me again. I wish she understood how hard it was to leave her when all I needed and wanted was my mother. She had missed so much and I had missed her so much, I felt she should be there every second. But that wouldn't be fair to Emily or his child…

"I do. Now, I will call you tomorrow and we will meet up. Night, Mom. Love you," I told her, lifting Sunny from Sam's lap and the movement awoke the large, sleeping tan boy.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, suddenly wide-eyed and alert. I shook my head, smirking to myself.

"I have to get you home. I'll drive." When Sam opened his mouth to protest, I counteracted him. "You're tired. That's dangerous." He rolled his eyes and then shrug, standing up and stretching his arms towards the ceiling.

I helped Sam get inside and when I turned to leave, the door of his house opened again.

"Leah, do you even have anywhere to go?" he asked, rubbing his left eye and I shrugged.

"I'll check into the hotel down the street," I told him and he shook his head, disapproving of the idea. "Well, I don't want to stay in your house, no offense. I need some me-and-baby time. I'll call you when we finally get checked in and settled and then you can sleep worry-free."

"Leah, I don't like setting you out on your ass," he told me and I glared at him for the language used but then rolled my eyes, realizing he probably had no clue what was going on. "Fine, call me when you're settled so I know you're safe." I smiled and nodded before finally heading back to the van that served as my daughter's protective quarters. Suddenly, my phone was screaming at me and the noise startled me. I glanced back at my child, who was sleeping as hard as a rock. I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I snapped, pissed off. Who was calling at two in the morning?

"Hey, Leah. Nice to talk to you too," my little brother's voice laughed on the other line. I growled.

"How in the world did you get my phone number?" I asked and then it dawned on me. "You freaking pickpocketed me and then returned it earlier! That's why you kept starting conversations to keep me there! You're a twerp!"

"Ha, I know, but I knew you wouldn't have a place to stay and you wouldn't ever ask so here's my invitation," he offered and I sighed. "Jacob's out for the night. With you back in town, he's probably out drunk. Come on, sis. You need a place to stay and you and I both know it."

"Why weren't you my twin instead of my little brother?" I asked him as I started the van and began to back up.

"I don't know, nor do I care. Now get over here before I lock the door."

Seth met me out by the vehicle and removed Sunny for me. He seemed paranoid I would pick up and leave with this beautiful girl and I took a deep breath, trying to push all of the worries of La Push and Forks out of my head.

"You can have the… spare bedroom," Seth informed me as he carried Sunny up to what he was talking about. He flipped on the switch and I took a deep breath, remembering this was the room I had last slept in before I left. "I'm sorry we have nothing better. It's this or Jacob's room. I mean, you can sleep in either. I don't really care. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, like always."

"You mean, he does this all the time?" I asked, uneasy as he set my daughter on the bed.

"Yeah, but don't fret. Werewolves can't contract STDs," he mentioned without thinking and then covered his mouth. "Leah, I didn't mean to say that. It just popped out. I swear."

"It's okay, Seth. I don't really care. There's a slim chance I'll ever be with Jacob again," I informed him, though I felt as though I didn't really mean it but maybe if I said it over and over again, I'd finally believe it. My heart felt crushed as it pounded in my chest.

"Are you seriously, Leah?" he asked, completely shocked. "I'm not saying you should or anything, but he's your freaking imprint. You're human because of him. You're a mother because of him. You loved him, for pete's sake."

"Are _you_ seriously, Seth? He may be my imprint but who knows how many times he's cheated, he doesn't know this child at all, he's as cold as rock, and he acts like I'm not really his imprint, like I'm just some fling he had way back when that ran for the hills when she sensed trouble…" my sentences fading into oblivion as I realized the truth in all of it. Did he really love me if he's cheated on me, never bother to find me, and he injures me physically?

"Leah, I'm sure he doesn't think that…" Seth tried but I knew he had nothing to really say.

"Explain that to the bruises on my sides," I mumbled under my breath, forgetting he had wolf ears and he's eyes shot open.

"What?" was the word that cracked through the air similar to a whip. I ground my teeth as I realized my mistake. "He gave you bruises?" I nodded slowly and lifted up one side to reveal the purple marks left. "My god! How could he have done this?"

"Seth, it was an accident. We were both just angry and he forgot I was human for a second," I tried to defend.

"Leah, he can't _forget_. It could kill you!" he exclaimed and I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work.

"Seth, honestly, it's fine," I insisted and he shook his head, standing up and pacing.  
"He's lucky I don't kick his butt," Seth murmured, avoiding cursing. I laughed at how silly that sentence sounded and Seth loosened up a little.

"So you seen Colin since he imprinted on Sunny?" I tried to change the subject and he moved his head from side to side.

"He's pretty terrified of you, and Jacob. I would be too. Imprinting on Alpha's child is not something that would be great for anyone," Seth pointed out and I nodded, understanding that. Suddenly, the house shook from the slamming of a door downstairs and we heard glass shatter.

"It's not fair!" Jacob's voice yelled from downstairs in a deep moan. He sounded desperate. Seth immediately darted for the lights and flipped them off.

"Leah, I'll be back later. Stay quiet," he informed me before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. I heard movement on the bed and then Sunny's quiet wail popped out. I darted over, covering her mouth to shush it. She wailed into my hand and I rocked her back and forth, praying no one could hear her. Jacob-drunk- made this an unsafe place to be. I thought Seth said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow?

"Hey, Jacob…" Seth said quietly as he hit the bottom of the steps. "Man, you should get some rest. You look awful."

"Are you kidding me? I'll sleep when I'm dead," he mumbled loudly, his words slurring together but not as if he were drunk, making my heart slow a bit. If he wasn't drunk, I might survive the night. If he was…

"Jacob, come on, bro. Just take a deep breath," Seth tried to coach but Jacob wouldn't have it.

"Shut up, Seth. I'm not drunk. I didn't even get laid… All I want is Leah…" Jacob grumbled and I felt Sunny loosen under my arms, finally patted to sleep. "God, all I see in any of those girls is her. She's so gorgeous and it hurts so much how much she hates me. I freaking phased in front of Sunny. Sunny doesn't even understand any of this! She's too young!"

"Hates you? Jacob, how do you know she hates you?" Seth voiced my thoughts and I smiled at how much we were alike.

"Were you not listening? I phased in front of our child," he snapped and I attempted not to smirk at the way he said _our_ but it was difficult when it was true and he said it himself. "Heck, have you seen her sides? They look TERRIBLE!"

"Jacob, ya know, you can hurt a girl a million times and she'll still love you, especially that one. Heck, look at all the crap I pulled when I was a teenager. She still loves me," Seth pointed out.

"You're her brother. It's different," he snapped. "God, you don't understand. I'm going to bed." His large footsteps slammed against the stairs and I continued to rock Sunny, more as a comfort for me. I heard Seth's smaller steps just behind his and I held my breath as they came to the front of my door. I swallowed deeply and held my breath as tight as possible, waiting for him to pass. After a tense moment, I slipped to the floor with Sunny and felt my back hit what I remembered as the closet. It was the point closest to the door but you didn't see as you walked in. Suddenly, the door opened and the room brightened slightly but not enough.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Seth insisted and I prayed Jacob would just walk away. Instead, he brushed Seth off and moved into the room, shutting the door. I felt my heart pound as hard as it could and it seemed as though I was going to have a heart attack at any second. Did he stop hearing my heart or was he just ignoring it? Did he think he'd lost his mind and it was all just noises from this room? Seth's footsteps jumped down the steps, skipping several and I prayed he was getting the pack or someone to help.

"Leah… I miss you so much… I have so much I want to tell you…" Jacob mumbled quietly into the darkness as the dark figure of him slumped against the door. I slowly laid Sunny on the ground, praying that if he found me with anger, he'd be too involved with me to notice her. I would've never feared Jacob before this moment but I couldn't help the idea that he could hurt the one thing I could not live without. "Why, Leah? Why did you leave? I know you asked Embry about the baby. But why didn't you tell me? You said you were always next to me, so what made you think I wouldn't always be next to you? I didn't ask you to marry me so you could run at the first sign of trouble. I asked you to marry me so you could run _to_ me at any sign of trouble."

He paused in his monologue. The air felt heavy on my shoulders.

"I love you so much, Lee… I wanted to marry you. I wanted to settle with you… I've never felt like this with anyone. So why is it that when I finally do, I lose everything I have?" I slowly crawled over to where he sat and I assumed his eyes were closed and he wasn't listening since he didn't move. Maybe he had thought he'd gone crazy… I cupped his cheeks in my hands and felt his eye lashes brush against my thumbs, informing me he had opened his eyes.

"Because I wanted to protect what you have…" I whispered into the darkness and I knew if there was light, our eyes would be connected. I was up on my knees and I slipped to my bottom, pulling his face down slightly and then slowly moving my lips towards his. There was heat flowing between them but I didn't want to make the next move and he was obviously too terrified that I would disintegrate once he touched me. "I love you…" the words flooded out just before our lips touched and it was so much different than five years before. He was gentle and didn't want to force anything. It wasn't heated and exploding like it used to be. No, this felt so much different. It was like boiling water that built up. We both felt it building but neither wanted to push it too far. I pushed myself back onto my knees, reacting to the adrenaline pulsing through my body for the slightest touch. He parted my lips slightly and I allowed him to just barely touch my lower lip with his tongue before I pulled away, breathing heavily into the darkness. He seemed to be stone and I slipped away from him, waiting for any sort of reaction but all I got was three words.

"I love you."


End file.
